eldaryafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja:Odcinek 20/@comment-32932835-20180524173115
Więc dodaję moje tłumaczenie oczywiście z pomocą tłumacza google, bo nie znam francuskiego , ale chęci były :P No ale dobre i to, a doczekać się nie mogłam , więc zaczęłam sama tłumaczyć. Możliwe są jakieś błędy typu zamiana płci - tłumacz nie rozpoznaje płci xD No i pisałam późno w nocy . No i raczej tu są wszystkie dialogi z nim. Mam nadzieję,że jakoś to trzyma się kupy, a jak nie to od czego w końcu są błyskotliwe umysły i wyobraźnia. Generalnie akcja i dialogi z Leiftanem. Miłego czytania ;) Odcinek 20 Leiftan ''' '''Pokój cd. Sceny z odcinka 19 (Jęk wyrwał się z jego ust, gdy moje wargi dotarły do jego podbrzusza. Jego biodra uniosły się, jakby zapraszając mnie do złożenia moich ust. Zachwycona tym, co wydawało mi się jego ciałem, ugryzłam jego spodnie i próbowałam je ściągnąć,ale Leiftan wydawał się mnie zatrzymywać.) L: Ty pierwsza ... (Jego miękki głos elektryzował mnie. Zmusił mnie, bym podeszła do jego płonących ust w pocałunku, który szybko opuścił. Szybkim i stanowczym gestem kazał mi przewrócić się na łóżko, aby mnie położyć. Opadając z żywością na moje ciało, wsunął język na mój brzuch. Zwinnymi palcami zdjął mi spodnie i natychmiast wznowił pocałunki na mojej skórze. Przybywszy na wysokość mojej intymności, Leiftan rozwidlał się w kierunku moich ud, które delikatnie przygryzł. dotyk jego języka na tej wrażliwej części mojej skóry spowodował zawroty głowy. Oddychałam głęboko/ dyszałam pod wpływem namiętności, a moje policzki płonęły.) G: '''Hmmm… Leiftan… ja… (jego język w końcu zsunął się tak bardzo, że aż tak zadrżałam. Wpadłem w wir pożądania, to był ten moment, on zamierzał to zrobić ... w końcu ...) *puk, puk* ?: Mogę wejść? (Leiftan jest wyprostowany i jesteśmy zajęci.) ?: przepraszam, że ci przeszkadzam, ja ... '''G: kto ... to ... L: Hahaha… (Nerwowy śmiech nas pochwycił. Leiftan przyłożył swoją twarz do mojej, aby skraść mi pocałunek.) L: Może powinienem zamknąć drzwi. G: Myślę, że nie ma blokady, wiesz. (Podniósł głowę i spojrzał w stronę drzwi.) L: Rzeczywiście .. (Leżąc twarzą w zagłębieniu mojej szyi, otoczył mnie ramionami, aby mnie ogrzać i pocałował mnie w delikatne pocałunki. To zaimprowizowane przybycie odcięło nas, ale o dziwo, nadal mi się to podobało. Aby ożywić jego żar, wsunęłam jedną rękę w kierunku krocza, ale Leiftan mnie powstrzymał.) L: Drzwi wciąż nie są zamknięte. G: Znajdźmy sposób, aby to zablokować. L: Powiedz mi, co sprawiło, że tak się czujesz ... G: (Chce, żebym mu powiedziała, dlaczego jestem tak podekscytowana? Jakie jest to pytanie?) L: To znaczy ... podczas twojego przebudzenia byłaś we łzach. Nie mogę oderwać głowy od łez spływających ci po twarzy ... Widząc ciebie i łzy moje serce pękało i ... Chciałbym wiedzieć dlaczego.Co to za koszmar, który tak bardzo cię przeraził? G: (jego słowa natychmiast doprowadziły mnie do rzeczywistości.) L''': Czy chcesz ze mną o tym porozmawiać? '''G: Myślę, że byłoby miło, tak ... (Oderwałam się od jego ramion, żeby się ubrać. Nie mam ochoty opowiadać mu, co się stało w ten sposób. Wyjaśniłam Leiftanowi przerażenie, które widziałam ... próbując pominąć brak szczegółów. Na słowo "demon" zacisnął na mnie dłonie.) L: Ale demony są już martwe. G: Nie wiem, jak ci to wytłumaczyć, wiem, że jestem tylko ziemianinem, który nic nie wie o tym świecie, ale zapewniam cię, Leiftanie… Czułam ciemność jego duszy ... to było naprawdę demoniczne. (Poczułam, jak łzy znów wznoszą się w moich oczach, a Leiftan natychmiast wziął mnie w ramiona.) L: Nie martw się, nie pozwolę, aby ci zdrajcy położyli na Tobie ręce. Będę cię chronić przed kimkolwiek lub czymkolwiek. Obiecuję ci to. G: (Obietnica Leiftana przeszywa moje serce, czuję, że jest szczery.) Myślisz, że powinienem porozmawiać o tym z Huang Hua? L: Tak G: Idę tam. L: Cóż, będę towarzyszyć Tobie. Rozmowa z Huang hua bla bla bla – o koszmarze, że daemonów już nie ma i bla bla bla. Po rozmowie: ''' '''L: Gardienne Poczekaj! Feng Zifu: Pan Leiftan? L: czy możesz dać nam chwilę? G: (kiwnął głową i odszedł) L: Jak leci? G: Dobrze gdy, teraz, wiem, że jesteś tu dla mnie. L: Zawsze byłem. Powiedziałem ci: Kocham cię od pierwszego dnia. G: (Oświadczenie Leiftana sprawiło, że moje policzki zmieniły kolor na czerwony, nie wiem, gdzie mnie umieścić!) L: jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebowała, przyjdź do mnie. G: Dobrze (Pocałował mnie z nieskrywaną pasją. Jego ciało przylepione do mnie dało mi trochę siły. Jego usta opadły w dół szyi, zanim w końcu mnie zostawił, aby dołączyć do Huang hua i towarzystwa. Feng zifu wrócił zaraz.) (Chciałbym porozmawiać trochę z Leiftanem przed pójściem spać - idziemy , otwiera Ezarel/Valkyon/Nevra, -zależy od odcinka kto się trafi ale Leiftan śpi ,więc wracamy do swojego pokoju.) ' ' Po pomocy Ezarelowi/Nevrze/Valkyon: -'(Ezarel/ Nevra/ Valkyon/prosi nas o pomoc w sprzątaniu ogrodów) '''L:'Gardienne, jak leci? '''G: dobrze ,a ty? (Podeszłam do Leiftana, żeby go objąć, ale cofnął się.) Masz jakiś problem? L: nie, żaden. Czy dobrze się dziś bawiłaś z Ezarelem? G: Słucham? L: Widziałem cię razem. Wydawałaś się szczęśliwa. Dlaczego nie jesteś już z nim? G: Miał rzeczy do zrobienia. A gdybym była u jego boku, chciałam mu pomóc. Co sobie wyobrażasz? L: Cóż całowaliście się już kiedyś… G: Nie byłam sobą. Leiftan! wierz mi ... Nie kocham go. L: Czym jesteś?/ W takim razie kogo? G: (Przygryzłam wargę, aby zapamiętać słowa, które dyktują mi moje uczucia. jest zbyt wcześnie, aby otworzyć mu serce.) Wybrałam ciebie ... To ciebie chcę… nikogo innego… Uwierz mi L: Rha ... dlaczego jestem tak zazdrosny ?! G''': (Leiftan podszedł do mnie i przycisnął mnie do siebie. Poczułam, jak jego dłonie opadają na plecy i szarpią dziko moje biodra. Drży z pożądania do mnie, czuję to ...) '''L: doprowadzasz mnie do szału, Gardienne ... nie możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak. G: (Nagle poczułam, jak jego ciało sztywnieje, a on potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał włożyć swoje pomysły z powrotem na miejsce..) L; Muszę iść ... przepraszam, że rozmawiałem z tobą w ten sposób ... Nie powinienem. G: (on jest poważny,? Oddychaj Gardienne…. ) Ach ... Chciałabym spędzić z tobą trochę czasu ... L: Postaram się uwolnić dla ciebie dziś wieczorem. G: Dobrze, Nie mogę się doczekać! (Jaka frustracja! Chciałem spędzić z nim więcej czasu ...Cholera!) ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Kolacja L: To nowy strój? G: tak, ofiarowali mi go mieszkańcy świątyni. L: To bardzo hojne z ich strony Feng Z: Zasłużyła, pomagała nam i służyła pomocą mimo ,że nie musiała. tak w skrócie G: (Zaczęłam się czerwienić) L: w każdym razie jesteś śliczna. G: Dziękuję. ( Usiedliśmy do stołu i usiadłam obok Leiftana) ' L:' Chcesz coś wypić? G: Woda wystarczy mi, dziękuję! (Trwa impreza i czas na taniec. Gardzia tańczy najpierw z Huang Hua , a później z ... Leiftanem. ) -> Ogarnęła mnie melancholia, gdy na niego spojrzałam. patrząc na mnie, wstał i dołączył do mnie na parkiecie. Jego delikatne dłonie zsunęły się po moich biodrach. Wydawał się nie przejmować ludźmi wokół nas. L: Chodź ze mną na zewnątrz ... Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Na zewnątrz: ''' '''G: (Noc jest taka słodka ... Ołtarz jest piękny, pogrążający się w nocy. Błyszczące świetliki nadają mu bajkowy wygląd. Nigdzie nie widzę Leiftana. Ale gdzie on jest? Dłonie Leiftana poślizgnęły się na moich biodrach. Wzdrygnęłam się.) L: Przestraszyłem cię? G''': Nie, właśnie mnie zaskoczyłeś.( Odwróciłam się do Leiftana i pocałowałam go w usta.) '''L: Nadal przepraszam za mój kryzys właśnie teraz./dzisiaj G''': Zaufaj mi ... To ty mnie wybrałeś, nie ma nikogo innego, kto by się liczył ... teraz, w każdym razie. '''L: Naprawdę? Obiecujesz mi? Nie mogłem znieść cię w ramionach kogoś innego. G''': Oczywiście! (Pocałowałam go jeszcze raz, tym razem z większą pasją, i oddał mi mój pocałunek. Chwycił mnie za rękę i wziął mnie na schody, by pocałować mnie poza zasięgiem wzroku kogokolwiek. Czuję, że jego ręce drżą z pożądania.) '''L: Chodź... G: Gdzie? L: Do mojego pokoju, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, będziemy ... Tam jest spokojniej/ciszej. G: Dobrze.(Z obawą weszłam do pokoju Leiftana.) Nie boisz się, że Ezarel nas zaskoczy? L: Nie, powiedział mi, że wolał dziś stać na straży. G: W porządku L: (Usiadł na łóżku i wyciągnął rękę, abym do niego dołączyła.) G: (Delikatnie położyłam dłonie na każdej stronie jej twarzy, zanim przycisnęłam usta do jej warg. Leiftan odpowiedział mi słodyczą i zmysłowością. Wolał powolny pocałunek niż namiętny pocałunek, wydawało mi się, że zabiera mnie do magicznych krajów, w których nigdy nie postawiłam stopy. Poczułam, jak moje pragnienie rośnie po sekundzie, i zaczęłam się uśmiechać głupio między dwoma oddechami.) L: Zrobiłem coś zabawnego? G: ('''Bez odpowiedzi uśmiechnęłam się jeszcze bardziej i znów go pocałowałam. Czułam się tak szczęśliwa będąc w jego ramionach. Zdawało się, że pomnożyło to zapał Leiftana, który tym razem zareagował na mój pocałunek z większą pasją. Bez ostrzeżenia położył się na łóżku i rzuciłam się na jego pocałunki. Trzymając dłoń na biodrach, znów pocałował moje usta. Zszedł do zagłębienia mojej szyi, którą skubał namiętnie. W jego ramionach czułam się tak żywa. '''B: Chcę pójść dalej niż tylko pocałunki. Pragnę jego ciała bardziej niż czegokolwiek. Szybkim gestem zaprosiłam go do jeszcze większego naciskania na pocałunki. Byłam upojona jego wargami . Ale zatrzymał się, kiedy zdejmował mój stanik. L: Przepraszam. Myślę, że idziemy trochę szybko. G: Słucham? L: To nie jest właściwy moment. G: Leiftan, nie ma idealnego momentu, by się kochać. Dopóki tego chcemy, nie ma nic ważniejszego. L: Chcę ... ale nie tak tutaj ... Wolałbym trochę poczekać, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko? G: Nie ukrywam, że to bardzo frustrujące, ale nie chcę zmuszać cię do robienia czegokolwiek. L: Hm ... Jestem też sfrustrowany. Naprawdę cię chcę ... Zaczekaj ... to jeszcze nie koniec. To pozwoli nam siebie odkryć. G: (Zwinęłam się w zagłębieniu jego rąk, czule słuchając bicia tego serca, które wydawało mi się teraz. Oczywiście, nie możemy oprzeć się kilku leniwym pocałunkom, zanim zmienimy moment. Nasze ciała przyciągały się nawzajem pomimo naszych rezolucji i czasami czułam, że palce Leiftana napinają się na mnie. Ciepło naszych objęć rozprzestrzeniło się po mnie i powoli zaprosiło mnie do przyłączenia się do świata snu. To mnie uspokoiło. Czułem się ... bezpiecznie. BOOOM BOOOM! G: Co to? (Obudziłem się z początku. I ...) Leiftan? (Nie ma go...) ATAK ' '(Generalnie na świątynie napada Naytili z Ashkorem i jest bitwa. Gardienne chce pomóc , ale jak zawsze jej nie idzie. Chcę pomóc chłopakowi losowemu - Nevra/Valkyon/Ezarel ,(w fimiku był Ezarel akurat) , ale na jej drodze staje Naytili i jest między nimi pojedynek. Koniec, końców Naytilli wbija nóż w plecy Gardzi. Ez/Nev/Valk krzyczy kiedy to widzi, a Leiftan rusza jej na ratunek. Gardzia leży w kałuży krwi i widzi jak przez mgłę co się dzieję. Generalnie Leiftan walczy z Naytili i ją zabija) ' '''Po ataku ( Gardzia dochodzi do siebie po wypadku. Huang hua ją uzdrowiła fletem i ta wraca do zdrowia.) ' ' ' '''G: rozmyśla o tym co się ostatnio zdarzyło. O ataku , wspomina Naytili, Yeu, Yvoni (Zagubiona w moich mrocznych myślach, nawet nie poczułam, jak ręce Leiftana ślizgają się wokół mojej talii, aby wstać. delikatnie kazał mi się do niego odwrócić i objął mnie ramionami. jego usta pocałowały mnie w policzki. Jego obecność uspokoiła mnie ... ale wiele pytań sprawiło, że moje usta płonęły. Kiedy udało mi się wysuszyć łzy, zaryzykowałam, aby go spytać.) G: Leiftan, co się stało dziś wieczorem? L; Czy wierzysz mi, jeśli powiem ci, że nie wiem? G: Jak to? (Odszedł od moich ramion i poszedł usiąść na łóżku.) L: To była panika i ledwo odepchnąłem jednego z naszych wrogów, gdy zobaczyłem, jak twoje ciało spada na ziemię ... Zwariowałem. G: Myślałeś, że nie żyję? L: tak… Czułem jak mój mózg się gotuje, a moja krew właśnie zawraca, Straciłem kontrolę nad sobą i poszedłem na atak… Nie potrafię wytłumaczyć siły, jaką miałem w tej chwili. To było tak, jakby moje ciało poruszało się samodzielnie. Byłem widzem moich działań bez możliwości kontrolowania czegokolwiek. A potem ... Zabiłem ją. (Jego ręce zaczęły się trząść przed nim ...) G:'''Nigdy nie zabiłeś nikogo, kto był przed nią? '''L: Jednak już zabijałem, ludzi zainfekowanych przez uszkodzony kryształ, ale Naytilli .. ona nie była … ja ... G: Leiftan, to nie twoja wina. Działałeś w nagłym wypadku .. L: Wciąż czuję jej walenie zanim ...Trzask jej szyi ... G: (jego głos drży, wydaje się być w szoku.) Leiftan, posłuchaj mnie! Nie miałeś wyboru. Albo ona albo wszyscy inni ... L: Moje ręce poszły ... G: (Otoczyłam twarz Leiftana dłońmi i pocałowałam go z powodu jego rosnącego cierpienia. Ale jest wolny od mojego uścisku, a jego oczy pełne są udręki) L: Co zrobiłem Gardienne? Nie zasługuję na to, aby cię dotknąć! Moje ręce są brudne ... G: Leiftan! Przestań! (Chwyciłam jego dłonie i przyłożyłam je do mojej klatki piersiowej, aby pokazać mu, że nie obrzydził mnie. On zatrząsnął się. Więc wzięłam jedną z nich w swoje i przyłożyłam palce do ust. Delikatnie pocałowałam je i przekazałam na wilgotne usta. Następnie położyłam lekkie pocałunki na cienkiej skórze jej nadgarstka.) L: jak możesz być dla mnie tak delikatna/łagodna ? G: a) Nie tłumaczę tego ... To wszystko. ' b) Nie mam powodu, żeby nie być ...' L: Jestem potworem G''': nie dla mnie ... (Chciwie pożądałam jego ciała, odzyskałam jego usta i objęłam go ramionami, z obawy, że się wymknie ... Chciałam mu udowodnić, że nie jest potworem, a nawet jeśli to byłabym gotowa to zaakceptować. Zdejmując mój top , przycisnęłam swoje ciało do jego, by pocałować go z rosnącym zapałem. Na początku Leiftan wydawał się niechętny, ale krok po kroku ... Poczułam, że moje usta przekonały go ... by go oswoić. Jego dłonie chwyciły moje biodra i podniósł mnie do mojego łóżka. Położył mnie delikatnie na prześcieradle jeszcze zimnym i przykrył moją szyję pocałunkami. Tym razem tam byliśmy ... Przygotowywaliśmy się do przekroczenia limitu i być może nie będzie powrotu ...) '''G: a) Miałam wątpliwości jednak… b) Nie mogę się doczekać ... Chcę tego całym sobą. (Już nie przyciskałam moich bioder do tych mojego kochanka w ostatecznym zaproszeniu. dla jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi, oderwał się od moich ust, ukazując dzikie spojrzenie: dosłownie pochłaniał mnie swoim spojrzeniem… Bez umiaru pocałował mnie ponownie i zaczął mnie rozbierać. Jego dłonie były spragnione mojego ciała i badały każdy centymetr mojej skóry. Kiedy byłam naga, Leiftan uwięził moje ręce, i położył je nad moją głową. Następnie opuścił palce, jeszcze niżej ... Poczułem, jak się we mnie zagłębiają , uwalniając falę gorąca w całym ciele i zmuszając moje uda do spięcia na jego ramieniu.) L: Gardienne…Tak bardzo cię pragnę ... (Podszedł topless przede mną i widząc jego ciało, zaczęłam się rumienić.) G''': a) ja też ... pragnę cię, Leiftanie. (Nie miałam już nic do powiedzenia. Lorialet rozebrał się w kilku szybkich gestach. Przez chwilę podziwiałam jego smukłe ciało i doskonale rzeźbione ... jego skóra była biała i miękka, jego mięśnie napięte i nerwowe, wargi mokre i chciwe. następnie powoli nasze dwa ciała łączą się. w końcu należymy do siebie w pełni. ''Ilustracja:'' Smutek, ból, przemoc ostatnich dni, nic więcej nie istniało ... oprócz nas. My i ten uścisk, którego nigdy nie chciałam zakończyć. Bardzo szybko straciłam równowagę ... unoszona przez uczucie, które było dla mnie nieznane. To było nieuchwytne, a jednak niewiarygodnie prawdziwe. 'Później – tej samej nocy. (Perspektywa Leiftana) ' L: (Rzuciłem się na Ashkore gwałtownie i uderzyłem go mocno. na początku zaskoczony, odpowiedział mi i rozpoczęliśmy szaloną walkę. Po raz pierwszy mój partner i ja zadawaliśmy ciosy, ale posunął się za daleko. Groził tej, którą kocham bardziej niż kogokolwiek i cokolwiek innego. Tej, na którą czekałem od zawsze… Gardienne… W walce, oczywiście miałem przewagę ... Ten mały smok był niczym w stosunku do AENGEL, którym byłem. Dobrze umiejscowiony cios zrzucił jego maskę, a ja ująłem moją, zanim zacisnąłęm rękę na jego gardle.) '''L: Słuchaj mnie. Dotknij nawet jej włosów to zabiję cię ... ciebie i ostatnich ocalałych z twojej nieszczęsnej małej rasy. Ash: Leiftan… Ja… (Zacisnąłem dłoń na jego szyi pomimo jego jęków.) L: Zaproponowałem ci moją pomoc. Beze mnie jesteś niczym. Gardienne jest moja ... I nie masz prawa jej ranić. Rozumiesz?... Lance ?